


In the Shower

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'Do you think about my brother when you're doing that?'
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	In the Shower

"Do you think about my brother when you're doing that?" Ginny teased, as she peeked around the shower curtain.

"What? Bloody hell, Ginny, what are you doing in here?" Harry asked, gabbing the shower curtain with his free hand and hiding himself behind it.

"I asked if you thought about my brother while you wank."

"Oh," Harry blushed. "It doesn't matter does it?"

Ginny laughed and trounced out of the room, giggling. "You were right, Hermione. He does. You should have seen the expression on his face when I asked."

"Of course I was right," Hermione grinned.

"Right about what?" Ron asked, poking his head into Ginny's room to see what the fuss was about.

Harry walked up behind Ron, a towel wrapped casually about his waist. "They're just being girls, Ron. Let them alone. Come on."

Ron gave his sister and Hermione a wary look before turning around and following Harry up to his room. "Mental, those two. I swear. Always nattering on about some nonsense or another. I'm really glad you could make it. I was going to go mad if I had to deal another day with those two alone."

"Yeah, good thing," Harry replied.

Hermione and Ginny listened with a set of extendable ears. "You think they'll kiss?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe, but uh, perhaps we should leave them alone for a bit." Hermione smiled mischievously.

"And what have you in mind, my dear Hermione?"

"I think Harry and I are thinking along the same lines."

"Oh? And what lines are those?"

"The best way to ravish our red-headed best friends."

"I like the way you think," Ginny said with a wink.


End file.
